New Policing Alliance
The New Policing Alliance '''(often referred to as the '''NPA) is a collection of several semi-independent law enforcement groups operating in the wasteland, commanded by a central HQ made of senior officers. They are believed to be the largest known law enforcement group in the wasteland. Backstory The New Policing Alliance can trace its roots back to pre-war police forces. The head of Kent Police at the time was Chief Constable Skyla Barrett at it is believed that on 23rd October 2077, she was attending a conference in London. She, along with other senior members of the police, were rushed into one of the vaults in London when the bombs landed. It is believed that during their time in the vault, Barrett and other officers drafted plans to revive the devistated police force and bring order back to the country. The vault opened on time; Barrett and the other officers made their way back to Kent. On 4th November 2087, Barrett's convoy was attacked and Barrett was mortally wounded by an attacked who shot here through the throat. Her successor, Deputy Chief Constable Robert Hamilton, took her place and began the process which would eventually form the NPA. Over many years the group slowly grew in numbers, starting with a small group in Bluewater, a pre-war shopping center. They set up small farms and villages in the area and supported their neighbours wherever they could. They were the target of persistant raids which hinded progress and many of the groups members were injured or killed in the process. It took 26 years for the numbers of the group to reach a level where they could begin to expand out into the wasteland and help others. On 4th November 2113, 26 years after the death of their original leader, the flag of the New Policing Alliance was raised for the first time at the NPA Headquarters in Bluewater marking the founding of the NPA. Expansion Over the following years, the NPA set their eyes on expansion. Although not aggressive, their influence was strong and their tactics to pursuade groups to join their cause were, some would say, bordering on harrassment. They fought many times with raiders and would usually use this as leverage to make other smaller settlements and law enforcement groups to join the NPA. By 2195, the NPA has several perminant posts around Kent and several dosen smaller outposts which administer approximately 12000 people. Most view the NPA as a positive force on them but some complain of the taxes and other sactions that they place upon them. Law Enforcement The NPA have openly stated that they are attempting to restore law and order to the wasteland and they are applying the laws that "suit the world today". The rules and laws they enforce vary depending on where they are posted and what they are doing. Most places that the NPA operated are not controlled by the group; they instead work with the local leaders and authorities to come up with the different laws and rules that they want enforced. Oficially, the NPA state that the laws are soley decided by the governing bodies but many have complained that the NPA have pushed for certain laws to be put into action or ignored. It is believed this is due to taxation, but the NPA has denied such actions. Many still accept the NPA due to the lack of law enforcement. Structure The NPA is an elective oligarchy where the leader, known by the rank of Chief Constable, and their second in command is elected by the senior officers in the NPA. It is modelled somewhat to be structured similarly to pre-war British police. Senior officers usually take responsibility for some department of the NPA e.g. Training, Weapons, Laws, etc. Other senior officers (usually Chief Superintendents or Superintendents) control NPA stations which administer larger areas and are usually responsible for some form of training. Outposts, made up of a smaller group of officers and usually deal with smaller areas are often commanded by ,Chief Inspectors or Inspectors. These senior officers are, generally, given free reign to use the resources they have control over in whatever way they see fit but must obide by the rules they agreed to and must follow the orders of any senior officers. The NPA is funded through taxes which is usually agreed with the leader of the settlement that the NPA is working from. The NPA does not directly control or govern any land (apart from what they purchase or are given) or people so agreement with local leaders and authorities is essential for taxations. Different settlements are taxed in different ways depending on what is being produced or what the settlements has available. Usually a tax is applied to food or water, but in some special cases it can be other amenities such as weapons, precious metals or services. The settlement of Otford is a special example where prostitution is the main taxable "service". Operation Areas Below is the list of known areas where the NPA operate. * indicates outposts * Bluewater (NPA Headquaters) * Cobham * Canterbury* * Otford Military Ranks The NPA has a similar rank structure to pre-war British police thanks to their history and some pre-war books. Equipment The NPA has very little in the way of standardised equipment which is used by all of their officers. In the case of weapons, most officers are issued with weapons by the station or outpost that they work at. This is primarily due to the rist of shipping large amounts of weapons and specialist weapons can be provided for the environment they are working in, for example: officers at Cobham Police are usually armed with long range rifles due to the rural setting. The NPA does have a limited supply of specialist weapons, but these are usually reserved for specialists or for extreme circumstances. Clothing and other basic amenities such as food, water, first aid kits, binoculars, etc. are also provided by the station they are working at. The NPA does have some use of long range radios and walkie-talkies which have been scavenged and repaired. Although it is limited, all stations are able to communicate with eachother and some larger patrols can be provided with radios and walkie-talkies to help coordinate patrols. In the cases where instant communication is not possible, all members of the NPA are able to communicate long distance using a sequence of hand movements which can be observed from long distances through binoculars which all officers are issued with. Outside Relations The NPA is viewed with mixed opinions in the wasteland. Many see them as a good influence on the wasteland and believe they are one of the only forces trying to restore order and law while others see them an nothing more than a glorified law enforcement groups planning on taking over as much as they can and taxing people for their services. Gallery